Funny Funny Life's Day!
by Shui-chan
Summary: Un día distinto en la vida de Yuki y Shuichi. ¿Yuki cariñoso? ¿Yuki de marinerito! ¿Yuki casándose! ¡¡¡Nada es demasiado en Funny Funny Life's Day!
1. Chapter 1

Again the same: Los personajes son de Mika Murakami, no míos (Lamentablemente)

-Nee… Yuki

-¿Mh?

-Dime… ¿Por qué crees que las personas se enamoran?

-Porque son estúpidas…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque así lo creo… - Yuki no quitaba la vista del diario.

-Yuki… - Shuichi sentado a su lado lo miraba con su típica expresión de "Quiero molestarte, estoy aburrido"

-¿Mh?

-¿Cocinarás?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se me da la gana

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy cansado

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no he dormido

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… - Yuki comenzaba a molestarse mucho – Porque… Tú te mueves mucho mientras yo trato de conciliar el sueño

-Ah ¿Es por eso que hoy desperté en el balcón?

-Así es

-Eres muy malo – Shuichi hizo un mega puchero, al cual Yuki respondió con una mirada fría y un "Baka" – Además eres frío ¡Anda! ¡Dime que me quieres!

-No

-¿No me quieres? – Shuichi se transformó en una versión ridiculizada y olas de llanto se abalanzaron rápidamente al sofá.

-No

-¿¡Cómo que no me quieres? – Shuichi comenzó a zamarrearlo y llorar a moco tendido - ¡¡¡Me odias! ¡Lo sabía!

-Baka… - Dijo Yuki y lo besó – Claro que no te odio… Es sólo que a veces eres insoportable

-¿Sólo a veces?

-No, trataba de hacer que suene menos mal

-¡Yuki!

-Baka, no eres insoportable todo el tiempo, pero algunas veces si me cuestiono por qué aún no te arrojé por el balcón

-¡Pero qué pregunta Yuki! ¡Eso es porque me amas! – Shuichi comenzó a codearlo con una expresión posesiva y alegre.

-No – Yuki esquivó los codazos dirigiéndose a la cocina – Es seguro que por eso no

-¿Entonces? ¿¡Es sólo porque quieres sexo conmigo?

-¿Por qué habría de querer eso contigo? Eres pésimo en la cama

- ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡¡¡ENCIMA DE DECIR QUE NO ME QUIERES ME DICES QUE SOY MALO EN LA CAMAAA!

-Si que eres baka… - Yuki se volteó hacia la cocina – Eso fue un halago…

-¿Un halago…? – Shuichi pensó un poco "¿Un halago?... ¡Pues claro! Yo le dije que estaba conmigo sólo por sexo, al decirme que soy malo en la cama me dice que no es por eso… Eso significa que…" - ¡¡¡LO HACES PORQUE SABES QUE PRONTO HARÉ MUCHO DINERO! Halagaste mi forma de cantar

-¡¡¡BAKA! – Yuki se acercó a él y lo golpeó - ¿¡Tan idiota eres? Es obvio BA-KA… Lo que quise decir es… Si tú has dicho que estoy contigo sólo por sexo, cosa sin lógica porque podría tener a cientos de mujeres aquí conmigo

-Pero a ti te gustan los hombres

-No es verdad

-Si lo es

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Yo soy hombre

-¿Y quién dijo que me gustases?

-Tú

-No es verdad

-Si

-No

-Si

-No, yo sólo dije que eras mi amante

-¿Eso no quiere decir que me quieres?

-Claro que no, sino te hubiera dicho que eras mi novio, no sería necesario el término "Amante"

-¿Y por qué soy tu amante y no tu novio?

-Los amantes sólo están juntos por sexo, o porque debe ser una relación desconocida

-Pero todos lo saben, y acabas de decir que no estás conmigo por sexo ¿Entonces por qué soy tu amante y no tu novio?

-Porque… - Shuichi había hecho que se encerrara solo – Porque… - "Porque le temo" Pensó Yuki y se alejó de él.

-¡Nee Yuki!

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Si no estás conforme siendo mi amante puedes irte cuando quieras! – Se volteó nuevamente y le echó una mirada terriblemente fría.

-¡¡¡NO! No fue eso lo que quise decir, sólo que… ¡¡¡Perdón Yuki! Seré tu amante, no necesito saber por qué no soy tu novio, perdóname por preguntar…

-Ya, está bien – Yuki arrepintiéndose se acercó y le acarició la cabeza – No eres mi novio porque… - Yuki miró a un lado – Porque… Soy un idiota…

-¿Por qué dices eso Yuki? – Shuichi lo miró sorprendido al notar que Yuki estaba algo perturbado.

-Porque… Le tengo miedo a que seas mi novio… Supongo que eso haría que nuestra relación sea aún más fuerte… Le temo mucho a eso…

-¿Hablas en serio, Yuki? – Shuichi le puso la mano en la frente – Habrás de tener fiebre.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAKA! – Yuki se erizó - ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-No, tienes fiebre, llamaré al doctor

-No llames a ningún doctor

-Si lo haré

-No

-¿Por qué?

-También le temo al doctor, y además estoy hablando en serio

-De veras tienes fiebre ¡Estás peor de lo que imaginaba Yuki!

-¡¡¡¡¡BAKA! ¡Ya te he dicho que no es así! – Yuki sentía que hablaba con la pared.

-¡Pero si estás delirando! – Shuichi escandalizado como una colegiala con el maquillaje corrido, revolvía todo buscando el número telefónico de algún doctor.

-¡Con mil demonios Shuichi! ¡Ya te he dicho que me encuentro bien!

-No te creo, estás delirando

-No, no estoy delirando…

-¡¡¡YUKIIII! ¡¡¡ESTÁS MUY MAL!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo? – Yuki ya estaba exhausto y simplemente se sentó en el sofá.

-Porque tu expresión es distinta, has de estar muy enfermo

-¿Distinta? ¿Distinta cómo?

-No lo sé, se ve menos agresiva… ¡Si! Se ve mucho más relajada.

-¿Si…? Pues, no creo que sea por fiebre… Porque NO tengo fiebre

-Claro que la tienes

-¡Ya te dije que no! – Yuki lo miró con intenciones de pararse– Cocinaré ¿Vienes?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TIENES MUCHA FIEBRE YUKIIIIIIIII!

-¿Ahora qué tengo de diferente Shu-chan?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Shuichi corrió a socorrer al supuesto "Moribundo Yuki" quien, en realidad, estaba perfectamente sano.

-¿Qué pasa Shu-chan? – Yuki dejó que Shuichi se sentara en sus piernas mientras revisaba su cuerpo para buscar síntomas de una "Extraña enfermedad"

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE VAS A MORIR!

-No me voy a morir ¿Por qué dices eso Shu-chan? – Yuki comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Shuichi.

-¡¡¡Porque…! ¡Pues, porque has estado raro! Hace unos minutos, no lo sé, estás cambiado… Mírate… - Shuichi mágicamente sacó de su bolsillo un espejo – Mírate, vamos.

-… - Yuki no daba crédito a lo que veía: era él, pero no era él… Se veía tan… Apacible, su mirada ya no era como la de una bestia enjaulada – Yo… - No sabía qué decir.

-¿Verdad que te ves enfermo? ¡Eso debe ser por no dormir! ¡Discúlpame Yuki-san!

-No te disculpes Shu-chan, si no has hecho nada malo…

-Si no te he dejado dormir… Y además hablo mucho, debo estar mareándote…

-No importa… Me encanta que hables, y que preguntes todo…

-¿En… en verdad?

-Si…

-¿No estás alucinando?

-No…

-¡No te creo!

-Mmmhhh… - Yuki hizo un gesto de dolor ante el grito de Shuichi.

-¡Discúlpame Yuki! ¡No debí gritar así!

-¡Ya deja de disculparte! Me pones nervioso

-¡Perdón! – Shuichi se paró - ¡Perdóname!

-Ya cállate…

-Si…

-Ven – Yuki se paró y se dirigió a la habitación, al llegar se recostó e hizo un gesto casi imperceptible para que Shuichi se recueste a su lado.

-¿En verdad? – Shuichi no lo podía creer, aún ya casi cinco meses de ser "pareja" nunca habían dormido juntos, no mientras no fuesen a tener sexo.

-En verdad, vamos… - Shuichi saltó para quedar a un lado de Yuki. Shuichi inseguro, se comenzó a quitar la remera – No – Shuichi lo miró fijamente, colocándose la remera nuevamente.

-¿Cómo que "no"?

-No tendremos sexo, nada más te quería aquí, conmigo… - Yuki lo acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su rostro – Shu-chan…

-¿Qu-qué? – Shuichi escondido en su pecho, no tenía de qué pasaba. En ese momento sonó el teléfono

-Demonios – Soltó Yuki y se estiró.

-¡Yo atiendo! – Shuichi se arrojó con torpeza, tirando a Shuichi y al teléfono - ¡¡¡¡PERDÓNAME!

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Eiri? ¿¡Eiri? – La voz de Mika sonaba del otro lado del tubo, tirado detrás de la mesa de luz.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERDÓN YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Shuichi miraba a Yuki, quien había caído al piso.

-¡Ya! – Yuki se paró y volvió a acostarse a su lado.

-¡Perdón! ¡Yo…!

-Está bien, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito…

-¿En serio me perdonas así como así? Pero si te he tirado… - Shuichi comenzó a sonar como un niñato que teme preguntar a su profesor.

-En serio… ¿Cómo no perdonarte? Eres tan hermoso… - Yuki acarició dulcemente la mejilla de Shuichi. Mika, y Tohma, del otro lado del teléfono no creían que ese fuese Uesugi Eiri, aquél ser frío e inexpresivo que tan lejanamente sufría evitándolos.

-¿Si…? – Shuichi comenzaba a despreocuparse y a disfrutar plenamente la situación.

-En verdad… Eres el ser más hermoso que jamás he visto… - Vio que Shuichi sólo miró hacia un costado, como triste.

-Yuki…

-Dime… - Yuki lo miró, con una paz que Shuichi jamás había visto en él.

-¿Crees que pueda haber casamientos gay?

-¿¡Qué? – Yuki se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta - ¡Yo qué sé! ¡Mira lo que preguntas Shu-chan!

-Es que quiero casarme contigo… - Shuichi se aferró fuerte al pecho de Yuki - ¿Tú no quieres casarte?

-¡Pues!... – Yuki se sentó a su lado.

-Anda… ¿No te quieres casar conmigo? – Shuichi lo miró con ojitos brillosos.

-Shuichi es tan ingenuo… - Soltó Tohma del otro lado del tubo – Como si Eiri-san fuese a aceptar algo así.

-Bueno… - Respondió Yuki besando a Shuichi.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ? – Gritaron Tohma y Mika.

-¿Qué? – Shuichi se separó de él - ¿Cómo que "Bueno"? ¿Bueno qué?

-¿No acabas de preguntar si no quiero casarme contigo…?

-Ajá… - Respondió Shuichi algo, indeciso.

-Pues acabo de aceptar…

-¿¡Qué? ¡Pero…!

-Vamos Shu-chan… No te ahogues en un vaso de agua… ¿Qué problema puede haber? Habiendo inventos tan idiotas no veo por qué no deba haber casamientos gay…

-Yu…Yuki-san…

-¿Qué?

-Llamaré al doctor – Shuichi con la expresión confundida se paró y empezó a revolver el cajón de la mesita de luz.

-¡Shu-chan! ¡Ya basta con eso! ¡Te he dicho como veinte veces que estoy bien!

-¡Claro que no! Deliras mucho, acabas de decir que te quieres casar conmigo…

-Y es que te quiero a mi lado por siempre… - Yuki lo tomó por la cintura y lo arrodilló sobre él – Es que eres tan hermoso…

-Yu… ki… - Shuichi se dejó besar por Yuki y trató de relajarse tanto como él.

-Eres tan divertido… - Tohma no lo creía – Tan adorable… - A cada frase, Tohma sufría más – Tan inocente… - Tohma casi dejaba caer el tubo – Pero en la cama eres tan bueno… - Cayó al piso arrodillado, casi sin fuerzas para respirar – Además eres tan comprensivo… - "Ei…" pensó Tohma. – Y es que no encuentro palabras para decirte… - "Ei…" – Para decirte cuánto te amo… - Shuichi terminó de relajarse, acostándose sobre él – Aún… mucho más que a Yuki… - "Eiri…" Tohma dejó caer el teléfono.

-Yuki… - Shuichi se separó de él y lo miró fijamente… Yuki tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa e inocente… - Perdón… Eiri… ¿Puedes seguir delirando un rato más? –

Fin de una historia más que cute! Bueno, de ahí en más lo que pasa es: Yuki y Shuichi se "aman" durante horas (XD), que Tohma utiliza para llorar (Odio a Tohma) y Mika se alegra por su hermanito lindo XD

Escribí este fics después de leer uno de una escritora EXCELENTE llamada Rikkutomoe… Busquen fics de esa autora porque es más que buena!

Please, Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

LA LI HOOOOOOOOOO! Cómo se encuentran? Bueno, aquí me reporto con un fic nuevo bajo el brazo! )

De hecho es el segundo capítulo (Cómo habrá visto XD) de "Funny funny day's life" Que sigue su mismo hilo delirante y cómico.

Espero les guste!

-YUKIIIIIIIIIIII!

-No sé si has notado que estoy a medio metro de ti -.-!

-Oh ..

-Ya estoy acostumbrado u.u

-Nee Yuki… No tienes idea de dónde está el teléfono?

-Y ahora qué demonios quieres? . !

-Llamar al doctor, qué más? ù.u

-Ahora qué quieres con el doctor Shu-chan? -.¬

-Es que en verdad creo que hay que internarte…

-QUÉEEEEE?

-.. Sisisi! Yo no quería decírtelo Yuki, pero ya he decidido que tú debes internarte…

-Y se puede saber desde cuándo tengo una enfermedad a ese nivel!

-Desde esta tarde --

-Sigues con eso… --

-Si… --

-Y ahora qué?

-Es queeeee……

-Nada, tú estás loco, yo no tengo nada… Qué te hice para que quieras internarme?

-Nu, nada… ..

-Entonces…?

-Es algo que tal vez te avergüence Yuki, mejor no decírtelo -.-

-Nada me avergonzará contigo Shu-chan u.u

-Bueno… Pero tú lo pediste ehh…

-Hai hai…

-Es que… No mejor no…

-Ya dilo!

-Es que cuando tenemos sexo y yo te grito y te grito porque me duele tú finges no escuchar, y me sujetas más fuerte y yo no puedo soltarme y me duele más y más y luego no puedo ir al baño durante semanas TT

Pero recién cuando te grité paraste y me pediste disculpas… ..

-..

-Ves que mejor no te lo decía?

-Si, mejor no me lo decías u.u

-Yuki… El teléfono?

-No lo sé, supongo que estará en donde SIEMPRE está el teléfono…

-Ajá…

-Entonces… Si sabes que siempre está en la mesa del costado de la cama… Para qué demonios lo buscas debajo de la alfombra?

-Pos… mira, aquí está…

-.. Estas cosas te suceden sólo a ti U.U

-Oh Yuki… Tal parece que alguien llamó… Hola? Hola? ..

-Fíjate en el identificador de llamados…

-Si… Mmmhhh… Yuki… Aquí dice el teléfono de Tohma ..

-QUÉ COSA!

-Sisi… y el llamado comenzó a las 16:42 ..

-Y ahora qué hora es? TT

-20:33…

-Oh por Dios… A qué hora terminó el llamado?

-17:05… -.-

-Y tú sabías que el teléfono estaba allí?

-Si…

-Y sabías que alguien estaba en línea?

-Si…

-Y dime…

-Si…

-POR QUÉ NO LO COLGASTE?

-Es queeee…. Tú estabas tan tierno! No pude interrumpirte! 

-…

De noche sólo resaltaba la luz de las ventanas de los apartamentos. Un balcón con cortinas blancas manchaba las paredes de luz, todo se hallaba inmerso en una plena tranquilidad…

-YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Los ventanales se abrieron rápidamente, y un objeto salió disparado, cayendo en mitad de la calle.

-EL TELÉFONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-SI LO QUIERES VE POR ÉLLLLLLLLLLL!

Los ventanales se cerraron más rápidamente, y una persona fue arrojada, cayendo en el balcón del otro piso.

-Naniiiiiiii?

-.. ¿Shi-Shindou-san?

-¿Mmmhhhh? Señora… Señora Tachikawa? ..

-Hai… ..

-Di-disculpe usted, es que... Yu… Yuki…

-TÚ DE NUEVO AQUÍ SHINDOUUUUUU?

-Señorita Tachikawa ..

-ES LA TERCERA VEZ ESTA SEMANAAAAAAAA! TE VAS AFUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La cabellera rosada resaltó en el asfalto.

-Y dices que luego te arrojó?

-Si…

-Pero… En serio estaba más dulce?

-Yo no creería lo que Shindou-san dice ù.u

-Suguru… no seas así, nadie cuestiona tus gustos u.u – Hiro lo miró fijamente.

-Así es compañero Suguru :D – Mr. K mostró su siempre radiante sonrisa.

-Él no tiene gustos ù.ú – Hiro cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Me estás llamando asexual?

-No, te llamo "Suguru"

-Hey hey, no quiero revuelos en el ensayo de hoy… ù.u

-Siempre los hay TT

-Vamos Sakano-san, no se preocupe… - Suguru lo miró tratando de desviar su mirada.

-Disculpa Suguru, es que… - Sakano dejó su rincón.

-Ya vamos, no estén así… Que todo lo comenzó Shuichi ¬¬ - Hiro lo miró fijo.

-Tienes razón… - Suguru también.

-Yo siempre tengo la culpa ¬¬

-Es verdad, la culpa la tiene Yuki – Suguru se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Eiri-san no tiene nada que ver ù.u – Mr. K rozó su mágnum.

-Vamos Shu-chan… Siempre traes problemas – Hiro le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Demo… U.U

-Y qué piensas hacer ahora, Shuichi? – K miró el rostro afligido de Shuichi.

-…

…

-LE PROPONDRÉ MATRIMONIOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pausa dramática.

-QUÉ COSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUÉ &$&&·&(($ª!ª··$!& TIENES EN LA CABEZAAAAAA?

Situación censurada, lenguaje obsceno.

-Hiroooooo…

-Aún te duele?

-Si… XX

-Creo que a Suguru se le fue la mano

-No! Tú crees? ¬¬

- -.- Tú te la buscas Shuichi, eres al único que se le ocurre decir esas tonterías…

-No son tonterías! Hiro!

-Vamos Shu-chan… Hay más probabilidades que a esa niñita la rapte un ovni a que Eiri acepte – Hiro y Shuichi contemplan un extraño hilo de luz asomar por el cielo y absorber a la niña.

-Ya, has lo que quieras ù.u

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Mira Hiro! Mira esa joyería!

-No, TÚ mira la joyería, YO voy a mi casa, a alejarme de tu extraña suerte ù.ú

-Nonono Hiro! Es una señal!

-Señal? Tú llamas "Señal" a los raptos alienígenas! Yo a eso lo llamo "COSAS QUE LE SUCEDEN SÓLO A SHUICHI"!

-Pero si a mí no me raptó ù.u

-No caes, verdad?

-No -.-

-Ya, Shuichi, has lo que quieras… Pero hazlo bien alejado de mí!

-Si lo que digas Hiro, pero antes acompáñame a la joyería

-U.U Está bien… Vamos… Ohhh… Siempre hay que hacer su santa voluntad…

-WOW HIROOOOOOO! Mira ese anillooo! Y mira ese otrooooo!

-Sisi! Y mira los precioosssss! ¬¬

-Me arruinas ù.u

-Es la idea u.u

- -.-

-Ya, elige uno y nos vamos.

-Ufa ¬¬

-Ya!

-Sisisi… Pero… - Shuichi se detuvo ante un anillo especialmente, era sencillo, oro blanco y un material negro, parecían dos hilos entrelazados, totalmente opuestos… "Tal como Yuki y yo" pensó Shuichi "Ese es el indicado" – Quiero ese! – Señaló Shuichi y le dijo a la señorita que atendía – Quiero ese

-Ese de allá señorita?

- .. Ehhh, sisi, ese de allá TT

-Oh... discúlpeme, pero ese está reservado...

-Y no hay otro así? TT

-No, está hecho a pedido.

-No, no puede ser!

-Disculpe…

-¿Cuánto tardarían en hacer uno igual?

-Unos cinco meses…

-No! Cumplimos seis meses la semana entrante… No puedo esperar tanto!

-No gustaría ver otro?

-No! Quiero ese!

-Es una alianza, hay muchas más…

-Pero quiero ese… Discúlpeme, pero a nombre de quién está?

-Mmhh… ya le digo… Es una persona con mucho dinero, debido a que es el anillo más costoso que tenemos aquí… Oh, está a nombre de Seguchi Tohma

- Eh? Seguchi Tohma!

-Si, y el anillo dentro dice "Uesugi Eiri"

-QUÉ!

-Si señorita, eso dice…

-De-demo…

-Tal parece que no podrá comprarle esto a Yuki…

-Cómo sabe que lo quiero para Yuki?

-Eeeeeehhhhhhhh…………….. .. Yo…….

-ES MENTIRA! AQUÍ NO DICE NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Shuichi sacó el anillo del mostrador.

-HEY! No puede hacer eso!

-PERO NO DICE NADAAA!

-Dámelo Shuichi!

-OYEEE! QUIÉN ERES?

-Ya Suguru, se dio cuenta u.u

-QUÉ COSA? ..

La "chica" se sacó la peluca.

-Discúlpanos Shuichi, es que queríamos convencerte de que no debes casarte con él…

-Suguru………………………………. ù.u

Pausa dramática.

-Y ESTE OTRO ES POR EL GOLPE DE ESTA TARDEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Y ME QUEDO CON EL ANILLO! - Shuichi salió corriendo.

-Otra vez… "Yuki, yo sé que me amas, yo también, es por eso que quiero que nos casemos…" No no no… muy pobre… "Yuki, te amo, y quiero estar contigo por siempre, así que… Te casarías conmigo?" No! Está mal!

-Ya terminaste de hacer tu discurso Shuichi?

-No Hiro, no se me ocurre nada…

-Ya no te preocupes Shu-chan, todo estará bien…

-Tienes razón Hiro! Si él me ama en verdad, no le importará qué le diga! o

-Así es Shu-chan! Ahora ve y demuéstrale cuánto lo amas!

-Siiiiiiii! – Shuichi corre hacia la puerta del departamento de Yuki, pero al segundo vuelve a esconderse tras Hiro – No puedo TT

-Con mil demoniosss…… Ya me has hartado… TÚ VAS A HACER ESA PORQUERÍA HOYYYYY! – Hiro avienta a Shuichi dentro del ascensor y cierra la puerta.

-Hirooooooooooooooooooo - Shuichi sólo permanecía sentado en una esquina.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de Yuki.

-Tengo que ser fuerte… debo tenerme fe… - Abrió la puerta muy suavemente, y volvió a echar una mirada a su vestimenta. Un vestido celeste pastel con flores rosa bebé, debajo una camisa blanca, zapatos negros y medias blancas hasta las rodillas, el vestido apenas tapaba su trasero. Llevaba un moño blanco en la cabeza y aros rosas. "Así dijo Yuki que estaba vestido la única vez que soñó conmigo y fue un lindo sueño… Debe funcionar…"

Al entrar se topó con la oscuridad plena. No podía distinguir más que el ventanal frente de él, y apenas una parte del televisor y el sillón. Pero pudo ver la silueta de Yuki sentado en la esquina del sillón.

-Yuki… - Susurró y prendió las luces, al ver que Yuki se había parado frente de él – YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-..

-..

-..

-..

El silencio fue muy prolongado.

-YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII! QUÉ LINDO TE VESSSSSS! – Yuki traía puesto un traje de marinerito, celeste y blanco – LO HICISTE POR MÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

-Obviamente Shu-chan, por quién más me vestiría de marinerito? ¬¬

-MUCHAS GRACIAS YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-De nada Shu-chan…

-Oh Yuki… yo… yo… yo…

-Ven Shu-chan, hay algo que quiero que hagamos…

Yuki lo jaló hacia él, y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Yu…Yuki…

-Vamos Shu-chan – Lo alzó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-SALDREMOS ASÍ VESTIDOS A LA CALLEEEEEEE?

-No era eso lo que tú habías soñado? – "Es verdad! Yo soñé que él me llevaba hasta el parque de cerezos, vestido de marinero… Y entonces él… me…" – Verdad?

-S…Si Yuki…

-Entonces… Estoy cumpliendo tu sueño?

-Hai Yuki… - El éxtasis de Shuichi superaba cualquier sueño.

Lo cargó, cruzaron la calle y siguieron caminando. El camino los llevó hasta la plaza. No había nadie, era muy de noche y pocas luces iluminaban el frío contexto. Shuichi tenía sus ojos cerrados. Pararon, entonces Shuichi abrió sus ojos, y no pudo desviar su mirada del hermoso paraje. Un camino repleto de cerezos, sin luz, pero mágicamente iluminado.

-Yuki… - Yuki lo dejó en el piso, y le tomó el rostro.

-Eres feliz conmigo… Shuichi?

-Yo… soy más que feliz Yuki!

-Entonces… Tú… Tú… Tú… Quisieras… Casarte con…migo…?

-SI QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Shuichi saltó hacia él – TE AMO YUKIIIIIIIIII!

-Yo también te amo, Shuichi… - Yuki se sonrió muy levemente.

-MUÉSTRAME EL ANILLOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Quién te dijo que había anillo? ¬¬

-Yuki… no engañas a nadie ù.u

-¬¬ Muy bien U.U – Yuki le mostró una cajita blanca – Es este… - Shuichi sacó de su bolsillo la misma cajita, pero negra.

-Este es para ti…

-Pero las alianzas no deben ser iguales?

-Quién te dice que son diferentes -?

-Hay una probabilidad en cien de que sean los mismos anillos ù.u – Al abrirlos, hallaron el mismo anillo; dos hilos, uno blanco y otro negro, entrelazados – Esto le pasa sólo a Shuichi TT

-KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-Kawaii mo u.u

-GRACIAS YUKIIIIIII!

-YA! De nada! ¬.¬

-

Al otro día…

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Ese fue el primer sonido que sonó en el estudio – CÓMO QUE SE VAN A CASAR LA SEMANA ENTRANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XX

-Así es Suguru! Nos casaremos la semana que viene!

-Bien… me alegro… Shuichi… ´ - Hiro se sentó.

-Y cómo te vestirás? – K. hizo la pregunta errónea.

-EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ..

-Ese es todo problema, debido a que son los dos hombres y…

-CON UN VESTIDO BLANCOOOOOO! ´ - Shuichi gritaba y saltaba.

-.. – Nadie hizo comentarios.

-Yo a esa boda no iré – Suguru acomodó sus partituras – Es una vergüenza que ese individuo se el vocalista de "Bad Luck" ù.ú

-VAMOS SU-CHAANNNNNNNN! – Suguru se erizó.

-CÓMO ME LLAMAS ASÍI! 

-Vamos Suguru, no puedes negarte, nadie puede ) – K. le dedicó su más radiante sonrisa.

-Ya veo que no TT

Difícilmente alguien pueda algún día, negarse a Shuichi.

Bueno, esto termina en el próximo capítulo, jejeje… Pasa que esto se alargó mucho… y tenía ganas de seguirlo, y que tenga muchos capítulos, que sea algo así como "La vida en pareja de Yuki y Shuichi" Jajaja, sería divertido, no?

Bueno, mientras lo medito, esperen el siguiente capítulo!

Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews!

Regards )

Atte: Shui-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ñaña! Luego de aaaños de inactividad he regresado ^^!

Nada más ni nada menos que con un nuevo capítulo de este graaan fic! (Shui's alter ego: ya… que alguien le diga que no es una buena escritora ).

Have fuuun!!!

-Rosa

-Negro

-Rosa

-Negro

-Rosa

-Negro o no hay boda

-T__T Negro… - Shuichi miró la lista de cosas para la boda, todo decía al lado "Negro" – Moños: Negros. Cortinas: Negras. Globos: Negros. Souvenir: Negros. Ropa: Negra. Ropa de los empleados: Negra… ESTO SERÁ UNA BODA O UN FUNERAL!!??

-Será algo… solamente dark…

-Pero las bodas no son dark

-Y tú qué sabes acera de los casamientos darks? ¬¬

-Tú sabes? ¬¬

-No

-¬¬

-Sabes que detesto colores como el rosa, o el blanco

-Pero Yuki, no es sólo tu boda!!!!

-Por eso mismo, a menos que quieras casarte solo, las cosas serán todas negras

-Muy bien... El que se case solo no seré yo, sino tú… ¬¬

-Qué dices Shuichi?

-Por qué tú puedes amenazarme y yo no? ¬¬

-Porque YO sé amenazar u.u

-Es verdad T_T

-Baka ¬¬

-Pero Yuki!!!!!!!!

-Muy bien, tengo una ideaaaaaa…..

-Así es señorita, estos son los artículos que queremos, en estos colores ^^

-Es…está seguro?? .-.

-Hai ^^

-Pero… es una boda??

-Si .-.

-Y usarán esta combinación de colores? .-.

-Si .-.

-Y…dígame… Quién es la pareja?

-Mmmhhh… el muchacho ese rubio que está sentado en el banco de enfrente

-La combinación es perfecta entonces -.-

-Si -.-

-Las cosas van de mal en peor… Ahora serán marido y… Marido -.-

-u.u

-Dejen de especular ¬¬ - Shuichi giró en su silla.

-No podemos, es que no pensábamos que llegarías a casarte con Eiri u.u – Hiro apoyó los dedos en el primer acorde de "The Rage Beat" pero luego tocó todas las cuerdas al aire asustándolos – No pueden casarse la semana entrante!!!

- .-. – Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-Es que… Shuichi!!

-Hiro…?

-Shuichi… - Hiro se acercó a él, Shuichi se paró y Hiro tomó sus manos – Shuichi…

-Hi…ro…

-Shu…i…chi

-Ya aburrió la típica escenita de amor animesca ¬¬

-Es verdad -.- - Hiro volvió a ponerse serio – Es que… Shuichi, yo… NO PUEDEN CASARSE LA SEMANA ENTRANTE!! DEBE SER ANTESS!!!!

- .-.

-Es que Ayaka-chan se irá nuevamente, y aún tiene esperanzas de poder estar con Eiri, si él se casa contigo antes de que se vaya… yo podré declararle mi amor… .-.

- .-.

-Esto ya es el colmo ù.ú – Suguru tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta – Yo me voy ù.u

-Nonono!! Su-chan!!!!!!! – Mr. K lo agarró del brazo.

-KYAAAA!!!!!! NO SOY SU-CHAAAANN!!!!!!!! SOY FUJISAKI SUGURU LISTO Y DISPUESTO A LARGARSEEEEE!!!!!!!

- .-. – Shuchi Lo miró perplejo – Tomaste la medicación hoy Su-chan? .-.

-ESTO YA ES INTOLERABLEEE!!! Me iré a algún lugar donde mis arreglos, mi seriedad y mi cordura sean apreciados T^T

-Aquí apreciamos todo eso Su-chan – Shuichi le sonrió radiante.

-Ajá, sisi, sisisi… - Suguru se volteó rápidamente – ENTONCES EXPLÍCAME POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TODO NOS SALE AL REVÉSSS!!!! NO HAY UN CONDENADO DÍA QUE SEA NORMAAALL!!!!!!! WUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ODIO A LOS GAAYYYSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- .-.

-LOS GAYS ME INVAAAAAADEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – Mr. K golpeó a Suguru con el mango de su mágnum.

-Esto ya se había salido de control ù.u

- .-.

-Ese fue el último atisbo de cordura de Su-chan – Hiro se volvió a sentar.

-Suguru está temblando .-. – Shuichi miró extrañado.

-Nono, sólo está convulsionando – Mr. K con una sádica tranquilidad se sentó al lado de Hiro.

-Ah .-. – Shuichi siguió mirando al ahora, convulsivo Suguru.

-Diosito dime por qué no fui cocinero… monje… profesor de Ikebana??? – Sakano en un rincón lloriqueaba.

-Bueno, eso es ya la rutina también -.- - Hiro se volvió hacia Shuichi – Vamos Shu-chan! Cásate el fin de semana!

-Pero Hiro!! Faltan sólo tres días!!

-Tres días?? – K. lo miró extrañado – Si hoy es martes…

-Por eso .-.

-Shuichi… Sabes contar? -.-

-Eeehhh… Nono, mira… Martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado… Sooon… - Shuichi empezó a enredar sus dedos.

-YA! Suficiente ù.u – Hiro lo golpeó – Hasta el sábado tienes cuatro días

-Da igual ¬¬ Es muy poco tiempo Hiro!!

-No, no sabe contar u.u

- -.- Da igual, el punto es que tres días…

-Cuatro -.-

-CUATRO días son poco ¬¬

-Tienen mucho dinero

-El dinero no hace que los hombres trabajen rápido

-Si que lo hace -.-

-Les da un "power"?? ¬¬

-Algo así XD

-Ya Hiro! No digas tonterías, no puedo casarme en cinco días…

-CUATRO días

-Bueno, eso

-Tienes un problema con el número cuatro?

-Si .-.

-Se nota -.-

-No importa eso, no me casaré en tres días!!!!!!!

-SON CUATRO DÍAS, DEMONIOSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!

-ME DA IGUAL!!!!!! ES POCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Es que no estás ansioso? – Hiro miró maliciosamente a Shuichi – Piensa, si ya están casados no te dejará… Cuanto más tarden más posibilidades de que te deje hay… - Shuichi miró sorprendido.

-Tienes razón… -.- … Bueno! Nos casaremos en cinco días!!! ^^

-SON CUATROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shuichi caminaba hacia su apartamento…

-Tal vez Hiro tenga razón… Bueno… ME CASARÉ EN SEIS DÍAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Hiro en su apartamento, estornudó.

Al llegar al apartamento, abrió la puerta y vio a una persona de pelo negro ser arrastrada por Yuki.

-Yuki? .-.

-qué? ¬¬ - preguntó molesto, mientras seguía tirando de los pies de aquella persona.

-no es que quiera entrometerme… pero por qué paseas a una persona sobre nuestra alfombra?

-aclara "nuestra"… que yo sepa, la compré YO ¬¬

-Yuki… no me evadas u.u

-es el idiota de Tatsuha, agradece que has llegado y no lo he arrojado por el balcón

-sabes Yuki? Cuando nos mudemos, no tendremos balcón… porque tu solución a todo, es arrojarlo por el balcón… - analizó Shuichi, con expresión de profesor – mira el teléfono que arrojaste el otro día… es más, aún no has comprado uno… También arrojaste la tostadora por la mañana, todavía no sé por qué

-porque no tostaba ¬¬

-u.u el punto es que… arrojas todo, incluso a mí

-yo arrojo todo lo que no funciona…

-espero por dios que ni la heladera ni el retrete dejen de funcionar

-por qué? ¬¬

-porque sería muy triste y avergonzante que los vecinos te vean arrojando cosas como esas por el balcón T__T

-da igual ¬¬ - comentó Yuki, y siguió arrastrando a Tatsuha.

-Yuki… por qué lo quieres tirar del balcón? u.u

-porque no funciona, ya te he dicho ¬¬

-Yuki! Es tu hermano!

-con más motivo -.¬

-está desmayado?

-no sé, simplemente está así desde hace unos minutos

-y por qué?

-no sé.

-después de qué?

-no recuerdo.

-Yuki!!! ……….. - Shuichi lo miró ansioso.

-mh, luego de que le dijera que nos íbamos a casar ¬¬

-pues… tiene sus motivos .-.

-por qué?

-a mí si mi hermana viene y me dice que se casará con una mujer… me llamará la atención u.u

-da igual ¬¬

-no, no da igual… Yuki, es algo raro.

-cierra el pico… si analizo la situación, aunque más no sea, un segundo… recapacitaré y arrojaré los anillos por el balcón…

-bien T_T definitivamente, cuando nos mudemos… nada de balcones T___T O por lo menos dejaremos de vivir en un 5º piso… sabes? la caída duele T__T

Yuki dejó de arrastrar a Tatsuha.

-mh, mejor lo dejo aquí… ya me duele la espalda – lo pisó y caminó hacia la cocina – a quiénes has invitado a la boda?

-a mis amigos

-Tohma sabe algo?

-debería?

-da igual…

-a ti todo te da igual Yuki… pero debo invitarlo, es mi productor .-.

-y qué? ¬¬

-que… pues, debe venir -.-

-yo no quiero que venga... es más, mejor que no venga nadie -__-

-Yuki... -__-

-qué? ¬¬ tú quieres un casamiento o regalos? ¬¬

-si es posible, ambos u.u

-además, Tohma jamás asistiría ¬¬

-por qué?

-a ver, por dónde empiezo? quizá sea porque el otro día una pequeña personita pelirrosa lo dejó del otro lado del teléfono escuchándolo gritar "oh, por Dios, Yuki! Más fuerte, más fuerte!!!" ¬¬ –dijo imitando a Shuichi.

* * *

-no vendrá, yo no asistiría si pudiese -.-

-Yuki tú eres el novio ù.u

-y tú también ù.ú

-es cierto .-.

-no lo habías pensado?

- no.-.

- baka -___________-

-pero, pero pero!!!! si tú eres el novio, yo debería ser la novia, pero soy niño, no niña .-.

-Shuichi... eso ni tú te lo crees -.-

-es cierto... pero... yo... ehm .///.

-qué!?

-es que que!!!

-QUÉ!!??

-pues, que yo tengo algo entre las piernas y las niñas no!!! ///////////////////////

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

-a que sí? u.u

-igual no cuenta ¬¬

-por qué? ¬//¬

-porque no lo usas, baka ù.u

-eres muy malvado conmigo, Yuki!!! No lo uso, pues, porque estoy contigo... y... y... yo soy el que recibe T___T

-si te molesta podemos suspender el sexo hasta que te hagas viejo y eso que tienes entre las piernas se haga una uva pasa ¬¬

-mejor no -_________________-

-lo ves? ù.ú

-Yuki... –Shuichi mira a Tatsuha quien aún permanecía inmóvil en el piso- tú crees que siga vivo? .-.

-importa? ¬¬

-Yuki! ¬¬

-no lo sé -.-

-y no te fijaste si seguía respirando? ¬__¬

-no -.-

-y por qué no lo haces? ¬__________¬

-anda y hazlo tú ¬¬!! –Yuki mira a Shuichi de forma asesina.

-muy bien, muy bien T___T –Shuichi chequea a Tatsuha –No!!! Yuki, NO RESPIRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTÁ MUERTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Shuichi comienza a girar sobre sí mismo a velocidades increíbles.

-YA!!!! DETENTE!!!!!! –Yuki le pone la traba a Shuichi quien cae de bruces al suelo –ya! ¬¬

- X________________X

-yo ya te había dicho que no funcionaba, ni siquiera respira ù.ú –Yuki mira a Tatsuha -cómo sabes que no respira?

-PORQUE NO RESPIRA!!! POR QUÉ MÁS!!??

-maldición! pero cómo te has fijado!? ù.ú

-Yuki, qué pregunta más boba, pues, está claro que me fijé si respiraba y de sus orejas no salía vientito ù.u

- ...

- .-.

-...

Silencio.

-qué sucede? .-. –Yuki arquea una ceja. –es que está mal? .-. –Yuki comienza a fruncir el ceño –o era por el ombligo? .-. –el labio de Yuki comienza a temblar –n-n-n-no??? eeehhh... entonces... los codos???? .-.

-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! YUKI, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! LA BOLSA NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO VEO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME VOY A MORIRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO RESPIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-DA IGUAL!!! SI PARA TI RESPIRAS POR EL CODO!!!!!!!!!!!

De pronto, en medio de un tranquilidad inmensa en la calle, desde el 5to piso, cae una bolsa muy grande.

-Y LLÉVATE A TATSUHA CONTIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un cuerpo sale disparado de la ventana, cayendo sobre la bolsa, silenciándola por completo.

Espero que sepan ser agradecidos y dejen reviews u.ú

O a ustedes les parece que yo hago esto gratis??

Ehem, ahora en serio ^^

Díganme que les ha sacado una sonrisa, eso para mí basta!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
